Dan Payne
|birthplace = Victoria, British Columbia, Canada |portrays = Captain of the Guard Ivo |status =Guest Starring |firstappearance = To Catch a Thief |latestappearance = Chosen }} Dan Payne is the Canadian actor who portrays the Captain of the Guard on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, and Ivo on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Daniel Boyd Payne was born in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada; however, he and his family moved a great deal while growing up. He has two siblings: a brother, Josh, and a sister, Cathy. Dan is a man of great stature and presence standing 6' 4" and weighing nearly 230 pounds. Despite being built for sports, Dan was also an excellent student. He earned Honor Roll in Matriculation throughout high school years and was awarded scholarships to universities across Canada. Eventually settling at the University of Calgary, Dan embarked on his first career path as an athlete, playing volleyball for the U of C Dinosaurs. His volleyball career was very successful and came to an end with a stint as a professional in Holland. Dan then moved from Holland to Australia for 4 years to join his brother Josh. There, he became a professional photographer and started acting alongside his brother. Eventually, Dan chose to venture to London, England while his brother remained in Oz. The UK marked the start of the traditional agent and audition trail for Dan, as he continued to study acting as well as perform on stage and in film. After 5 years in London, Dan returned home - to Vancouver, Canada. Dan played the part of the Kull Warriors in Stargate SG-1, an Ashrak assassin in Stargate SG-1, and the Wraith king in the Stargate Atlantis episode "Sateda". He appeared as Nathan Davidson, a married, sexually-repressed father in Mulligans. He also appeared as Dollar Bill in Watchmen. Payne starred as Cesar Divine in the web based television series Divine:The Series that stretched four episodes. Payne has starring roles in Hallmark Channel's 2016 movies All Yours, with Nicollette Sheridan, and A Time To Dance, with Jennie Garth. Payne also landed a recurring role on Good Witch. In 2015, he was cast as King Beast on Disney's Descendants. Dan and his wife Daylon have two sons, Elijah and Grayson, born in 2008 and 2011, respectively. Trivia *Appears in the Descendants franchise along with Keegan Connor Tracy (Blue Fairy/Mother Superior/Wish Blue Fairy), Whoopi Goldberg (Mrs. Rabbit), Dianne Doan (Isra), Anna Cathcart (Tween Drizella), Luke Roessler (Young David/Young James) and Faustino di Bauda (Sleepy/Walter/Wish Sleepy). *Previously worked on Dead of Summer, another show created by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. He played the role of Jack Sykes. *Acts opposite Once Upon a Time actress Rose McIver on the iZombie episode "Blue Bloody", where Payne plays the chauffeur of a murder victim in a case which Rose's character Liv Moore is investigating. Appearances External links * * * * * Category:Male Cast Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Cast Category:Season Seven Cast Category:Once Upon a Time Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:Co-Starring Cast